X-Force Vol 1 34
| StoryTitle1 = Guns and Poses | Synopsis1 = Shinobi Shaw's chalet Moonstar lifts her mask to reveal that she is indeed Danielle Moonstar. Her old teammates are both astonished and grateful that she is alright. They ask her why she has chosen to be on the MLF and what was done to her. She says the decision is her own and she cannot reveal that to them yet. Then, Shatterstar walks in and tells Rictor that he needs to see the news report on TV as it pertains to his family. Cable and Domino talk to Paige Guthrie about her recent assistance in the defeat of the Gamesmaster. She tells them that she cannot go back to the Guthrie farm as she has yet to understand her powers. Cable tells her that he does not have the time or resources to help her and she tells him that Charles Xavier was who she had thought would be able to. Rictor and Shatterstar watch the news report which talks of the capture of Rictor's uncle, Gonzalo and cousin, Omar. They were both injured in a gun fight with the police in Mexico during a weapons raid. He then reveals to Shatterstar that he was raised by his father who was pulled into a weapons-smuggling ring in Mexico. He also tells him that he is ashamed of his past. Outside, Magma speaks to Warpath, Siryn and Empath. She is upset that she does not know who she really is after recent revelations. She tells Empath that what they shared was not love, but his manipulation of her feelings. He leaves and she then turns to the others and asks for their help in finding her true past. Guadalajara, Mexico Rictor, Domino and Cable arrive in Guadalajara at Rictor's old home. He tells them to wait outside and he enters the house. He is greeted by his stepmother and family. They ask how he has been and try to catch up. Outside, one of the family members sees Cable and thinks he is the man who killed Rictor's father some years ago. He pulls out a gun and shoots at Cable. Cable tells him that it was not him and stops the bullet. Rictor sees the exchange and recounts how Stryfe was the man who really killed his father. Rictor then storms out of the house and hits the gang that has surrounded his friends with a vibration wave. His family is amazed at his reaction and he yells at them all to stop the violent nature they have brought on both him and themselves all these years. He then leaves his family. Later, he is at the bedside of his cousin in the hospital. He tells him that he must go to jail for his crimes and then leaves town. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Television reporter * * * Esteban * * Mr. Esteban's thugs * Rictor's step-mother & relatives Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** Shinobi Shaw's chalet * ** ** *** | Notes = * Rictor's origin is revealed. * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = * Shatterstar stating that he has no parents could discount the theory that Longshot and Dazzler are his parents. | Recommended = | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators - accessed on 06/19/2010 }}